


February 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling with Martha and Jonathan Kent.





	February 23, 2004

I never created DC.

Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling with Martha and Jonathan Kent near a kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
